


What She Didn't See

by SweetlySinisterScribbler



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humor / Romance /, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlySinisterScribbler/pseuds/SweetlySinisterScribbler
Summary: Lisanna has returned from Edolas and is certain that life will go on as it was. But why is Natsu so interested in this blonde? What exactly has happened in Lisanna's absence?
Relationships: Natsu/Lucy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is not my first story written, but it is my first for this site. I am sorry if anything is off or wrong, I am still exploring the sight and figuring things out. I hope you all enjoy the story. If you do then please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think.

Third Person P.O.V.

When she came back, she thought everything would be how it was before she was gone. She hoped to come back, find her best friend, and have the future he said that they would have. She imagined having a big wedding with all their friends there to celebrate, having a giant cake (her favorite flavor of course) with bright coloration, and the nicest, biggest ball-gown of a dress that anyone could dream of. She had planned to have him as her husband thanks to what he said, with them having two to three children and them living in his house. He would fix up and clean up the house making it a place they could really grow together. She was in her head.

She arrived at the guild that day, hoping today would be the day he would stake his claim on her. However, when she walked in she saw him all over some other girl, some blonde girl that she didn't know. They seemed quite comfortable with each other, not allowing a lot of space between them, as if being apart would hurt them. When she would stand from the table and go to the bar, he wouldn't be far behind her, sometimes taking the seat next to her, other times standing behind her wrapping his arms around her little waist.

The blonde girl would go on missions with the redhead and the one who could never keep his clothes on, leaving the boy to sit in the guild anxiously awaiting their return. He worried about his friends, of course he would be scared of them coming back safely, that's what he did. They would return and the boy would run over to the blonde ignoring stares from people, asking her questions and making sure she was unharmed. He would grab her arm and lead her to the bar, announcing to the older, white haired woman that he would be buying the blonde a glass of her favorite drink.

When the blonde would go home for the day, she would talk to the boy hoping to spend some time with him like the old days, but the boy would say that he had plans. When pushed on the subject, the boy would say that he wanted to hang out, but he couldn't cancel his plans. He would leave and she would go talk to the one who always seems to lose his clothes, wondering why her pink haired friend was trying to shut her out, only to be laughed at and told that he wasn't shutting her out.

She was told that she was not paying enough attention. That she wanted things to be like they were so badly that she was missing the obvious things, but when she asked what he was talking about, the boy said that she would have to figure it out for herself. She would go to visit her friend at his run down home, but he was never there. She would ask people in the guild if they knew of his location and they would say to go to the blonde's home, he might be there.

Why there? She understood that he and the blonde were friends, but he never did that for her. When he would hang out with her it would only be at the guild, he never came to her house. He would tease her, which she would told was a sign of liking someone, and he would worry about her, which made her believe that their future was still going to happen, hopefully soon.

She didn't know the blonde girl. When she came back, the pink haired boy was excited and introduced her to everyone she didn't know…except the blonde. When she would try to introduce herself to the blonde, he was always there to divert her away, sometimes saying someone needed help while other times he would steal the blonde under the impression of going on a mission. She wanted to know why he was so determined to keep them apart, was the blonde a dangerous girl and he just wanted the white haired girl to be safe? That had to be it.

She had her chance and she took it, stealing the pink haired boy and dragging him out to eat, one of his favorite things to do, but he just pushed the food around on the plate. She needed to know what was going on with them, her and him. So she asked. Why can't I meet the blonde woman? She said that she wasn't scared of the woman and could hold her own, but the pink haired boy laughed and said the blonde would never touch her. He left, saying thanks for the food, but nothing more on the blonde.

When in the guild next she paid more attention to the mysterious blonde and her interactions with the girls' best friend. She got there before either of the other two and waited for them to arrive, getting a drink and making herself comfortable. The blonde arrived first, sitting at the bar and getting a drink, sparking up a conversation with Mira. The pink haired boy arrived within minutes of the blonde, locating the blonde instantly and making his way to her.

Then she saw it, the change of look in his eyes from when he got there to when he saw the blonde. His eyes went from dull and tired to being lit up like a Christmas tree. His steps went from slow and cautious to being speedy and with a purpose. When he got to the bar, she saw his hands go around the blonde's waist again, but then she saw it there too. She noticed how the pink haired boy would wrap his arms around her and slightly pull her back, making her lean back into his chest. His arms would tighten around her as a sense of security, like nothing could touch her while he was there. He was smiling, the girl's hair hiding his face.

The redhead came to inform the blonde that they were going on a mission and Lisanna instantly saw the change in the pink haired boy's face. His smile disappeared and it seemed that he began arguing with the redhead, claiming it was too dangerous for the blonde. He would say that he either went with them or neither of the two went, his eyes wide at the idea of the blonde in danger.

Lisanna watched their interaction closer and saw that the pink haired boy had grabbed her hands, from behind, interlocking his fingers with hers. She noticed that Natsu had pulled the blonde even closer, which she didn't know was possible. He wouldn't let her get out of the seat until she tried to get up and had to ask him to let her up. The blonde agreed to go with Erza, and then Lisanna saw it again. The pink haired boy had pulled the blonde close, looking like a hug, but was more. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her close and tightly to him, while her hands were laid out on his chest, the kind of hold only a couple would have.

She went back to the blue haired boy and spoke to him of her findings, only to see him smile and hear him say that it wasn't a surprise. She asked why the flame boy wouldn't let her near the blonde, asking him if it was because the blonde was dangerous, earning her a raucous laugh so loud she swore people in other worlds heard it.

The ice mage gave her a look and sat her down at the table, taking a seat on the other side. He explained that the blonde was the Natsu's world, he loved her like he has never loved anyone before. He explained how the blonde could never hurt a fly which would make people laugh because of the amount of times she threw him out of her house. How the pink haired boy was protective over everyone, but always had more for the blonde.

Lisanna asked about the house thing. Why did he go to the blonde's house so much if he has his own? She was told that he grew to dislike his home as the blonde was never there. When at her house, he was able to lay down with the blonde and wrap her in his arms, he could keep her warm and safe. He was always happier after staying the night with her from what the ice mage could see, considering the days Natsu never saw the blonde, anything could set him off.

She asked who the blonde was to Natsu as their relationship was not too obvious, only for Gray to interrupt saying it is if you know what to look for. Restating her question, Gray sighed. Looking her in the eye, he could only say what would destroy her plans for the future. Her wedding and family gone, in place of someone newer.

"Her name is Lucy and she's Natsu's girlfriend and mate. She is currently 3 months pregnant with their baby."


	2. When She Got Her Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisanna has come back to discover that her fairy tail life wouldn't be reality. Gone is the big wedding and loving mate-ship she had hoped to have with her best friend. Gone is the promise of being together forever. Why? Her. The mate that she can't seem to meet. Why is Natsu keeping them apart? Will they ever officially meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I am so sorry that this sequel took this long to get up! Life has been super hectic recently with all the CO-VID stuff, along with personal things going on. I had to finish up my last semester of school online (I got my degrees don’t worry), ended up moving to a whole new state, got a job as a nanny for 3 kids, and am currently trying to enroll at a university to focus on my bachelor’s and a community college to get another associates. It’s been a lot and I truly apologize for this wait, but my writing had to take a back seat to real life for a while. 
> 
> I was so happy to read all your guys’ comments on the prequel to this, “What She Didn’t See” and to see that you enjoyed it. I almost didn’t post it. I can’t promise any updating/uploading schedule for anything at the moment as it’s currently day by day, but I will try to upload things when I can. 
> 
> I would like to dedicate this story to StainedGlassMasquerade for keeping up with the first part and so patiently awaiting a sequel. It means a lot that you have waited this long for it and still seem to be eagerly awaiting it.

Third Person POV  
  
Had she really been gone that long? It hadn’t seemed so before.   
  
She had their life together planned out, but that just went down into flames as she muttered part of what the blue haired boy said again and again, “Her name is Lucy … she’s Natsu’s mate…3 months pregnant”.   
  
‘It can’t be true’ Lisanna thought as she looked down to the ground before meeting Gray’s eyes again.   
  
“Are you sure of that? Her being the mate and with child. It can’t be – I was meant to be his mate.”   
  
“I’m sure” the blue haired boy said, “Never have I seen him act such a way with someone before her. Never have I seen him care or love as much as he does with her. You were not meant to be his mate – you hoped you would be. Now you need to let him be happy with her.”   
  
She turned to look at the couple again only to find Lucy and the red haired girl both gone. Natsu sat at the bar with his little blue cat, drinking what remained of his mate’s drink. He didn’t look at anyone, just stared straight ahead as his cat flew around looking for food. She quickly stood from her seat and made her way over, taking up a spot next to her friend.   
  
Looking at him up closely, she could see the differences more clearly. His once fired up eyes now looked tired and weary with big bags underneath them. His face bore more wrinkles than it once had, showing his age more than anything. His hair had gotten longer and stood taller than before she left. How long had it been since he cut it? He still bore no facial hair though.   
She took in his form and the way he sat, with his back straight and tensed. His arms crossed over each other with the drink pulled as closely as he could without holding it and his legs keeping shoulder-width apart. He looked relaxed yet ready for an attack.   
  
Clearing her throat, she was lost on what to say. Never had she seen her friend look so defeated – never had she seen him look so shaggy. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look her way, offering a smile before any words. He just stared as if he couldn’t care less, so she decided to ask him her question.   
  
“Why? Why can I not meet the mate of yours – this Lucy? Why do you separate us every time I try to meet her?”   
  
His eyes lit up and a smile formed at the mention of her name, reminding the white haired girl of a young Natsu. He chuckled and shook his head before meeting Lisanna’s eyes.   
  
“Did you know that she’s my mate? Did you know that she’s pregnant?”   
  
“Yes, I did. But that doesn’t explain why I can’t meet her” she said a bit irritated.   
  
His smile disappeared and his eyes went dark. Gone was the chuckling from moments ago as silence now stood there. He rose from his seat and turned to face her.   
  
“I have no clue how you returned to this world, but I am happy to see you. However, I don’t know of enemies you have or of people who came back with you. I cannot and will not have you associate with my mate until I am 100% certain that she’ll be safe around you. I don’t want you anywhere near her right now.”   
  
Tears pricked the young girls’ eyes as she took in his words. She can’t meet the infamous mate of Natsu until he clears her for it. He thinks that she would bring harm to Lucy accidental or not. It hurt to hear.   
  
“Is that why you waited until now to tell me that you’re mates and expecting a child?”   
  
“L, when someone you know dies and then comes back with no explanation as to how they returned – you start to question them. How are they here? Why are they here? Who else did they bring back with them? If you have enemies and they see you conversing with Lucy then that’ll put her in the crosshairs and I’m not risking them.”   
  
Before she could reply, the door opened and the red haired girl came in – dirty from her mission. She gave the pink haired boy one look before walking away to talk to the master. Lisanna saw his eyes light up and a smile come back as he ran out of the guild and toward his mate’s house. The white haired girl knew that he’d be sleeping well tonight. She stood up and exited the guild, waving to her friends as she went home for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this sequel and again I am so sorry for such a late posting. I never imagined that it would take this long, but it’s here now. If you liked it then please leave a comment/review! I love reading them and responding to them when I have time – it really makes my day.


	3. When She Met The Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, I was unsure as to whether or not I should do a third part to this little series/story. Honestly, it felt wrong to end it without them meeting as that’s what it’s alluded to since the first part. It’s because of this that I decided to put up this final part. I hope you all enjoy it and please leave a comment letting me know what you think. Let me know if you enjoyed the story or if you wanna see more like this.   
> S.S.S.

Third Person POV

It had been a month since she got back and since their last conversation, the pink haired boy had not let her anywhere near his mate. All she had done was be nice and curious, but all she had gotten in return was ignorance from him. She had kept an eye on them over the time, watching from a distance as the pregnancy went on.

At this point in time, his mate was visibly pregnant and she didn’t seem scared to show it. She wore tops that barely covered her bump or she wore dresses that put it on display proudly. She would wrap her arms around her torso randomly during conversations and the world’s biggest smile would light up the blonde’s face as well as Natsu’s. When they were together, the pink haired boy seemed to never allow any space between them.

She watched as the pink haired boy would keep eye on everything his mate would eat and drink, sometimes going as far as to try it first. She watched how he would always keep an arm around her waist and, when she was visibly uncomfortable, would keep her behind him until she felt better. She watched as he would make faces or whisper stuff in her ear when his little blonde mate was crying, an attempt that would eventually bring a smile to her face.

When other people would try to talk to the blonde, Natsu had slowly become more protective over her as he would keep more space between them. He seemed to get more anxious of people as Lucy got further into her pregnancy, even if they were friends or family. She had never seen him act that way towards their people, but she also had never seen him with a mate – much less a pregnant one.

Over the past month, Lisanna’s hopes of meeting the blonde had lessened. As time went on, Natsu had stopped conversing with her at all and seemed to have forgotten about her. She would smile to catch his attention or wave and he would just ignore her or turn his head as if he didn’t see anything. She had begun to think she’d never meet the pregnant little blonde.

When one month exactly had passed since their last conversation, Lisanna had entered the guild to a surprise. She found Natsu sitting at the bar alone, smiling at her and pointing towards the seat next to him. She pointed to herself as if to say, ‘Do you mean me?’ and he nodded. Turning to look at the guild, she found the others in conversations amongst themselves with the blonde nowhere to be seen. She made her way to the seat slowly, not trusting anything at the moment. Sitting down, she turned to face her friend.

“So, you’re talking to me now?” She asked him, hurt at his actions.

“I already explained why I was keeping you apart and I won’t apologize for it. My job and obligation is to care for my mate and child, even after the child is born and onto a family of their own. I am sorry if it’s hurt you in any way, but I won’t apologize for what I’ve done.”

“What now then? You here to tell me that I have to leave the guild – that I can’t be even this close to her?” She said with tears pricking her eyes.

“No. It’s been a month since you came back and within that month nothing’s happened. No attacks on the guild or my family, no threats or taunts by unknown people. I feel that she’ll be safe with you around now that some time has passed and nothing unusual has occurred. It’s because of all of this that I think you two should meet – if you’re still up for it.”

Stunned – the girl was stunned. The one thing she had wanted since she discovered them, the one single thing, she was now getting. As she had watched the blonde girl, Lisanna had become more curious about her. Wondering if she was nice and funny or if the others kept her around merely for the sake of Natsu. She had smiled at the thought of meeting this Lucy and nodded her head, quickly looking around for the blonde.

She heard a chuckle and a whistle, turning to look at her pink haired friend who smiled at something over the counter. She saw the blonde come out of the kitchen, laughing at something with her older sister – this made Lisanna smile. Her family seemed to approve of this girl, maybe she wasn’t that bad after all. The blonde made her way to the pink haired boy carefully, avoiding hitting things with her stomach. She stood in front of the white haired girl and smiled the most dazzling smile Lisanna had ever seen.

“Hi, I’m Lucy. You must be Lisanna – it’s great to finally meet you” Lucy said in the kindest voice the white haired girl ever heard.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too. Honestly, I never thought I’d be able to because of the way Natsu was acting. I thought he was totally done with me.”

The blonde girl laughed, making Lisanna join in. “Yeah, my pink haired mate has become a bit more possessive and protective over me since we first discovered the pregnancy. However, I like to think that he’s starting to let up a little.”

Lucy sat down on Natsu’s lap and he wrapped his arms around her protectively, pulling her close as carefully as he could. She had turned and wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close before turning back to Lisanna.

“I don’t know what he’s done to you or what he’s said to you, but I apologize on his behalf. He doesn’t seem to know when manners are needed. Well, either he doesn’t know or he just has serious tunnel vision. Anyways, he doesn’t know his limits and he owes you a serious apology for the way he’s treated you.” Lucy said before turning to look at Natsu who shook his head like a 5 year old.

“I don’t want to and you know why I did it. She understands. Now we move on” he said in argument.

“No” she said angrily towards him, “You either can apologize to her for the way you treated her or you can stay in your own home for A WEEK.”

Apparently her pink friend took the threat seriously as his eyes widened and his head quickly turned to her.   
  
“Lisanna, I’m sorry. I am truly, truly sorry for the way I treated you and the things I said. I crossed lines and boundaries that I never should’ve gone near. I promise you I won’t do it again, I swear it. Just please, don’t make me separate from her for that long. Please.” He begged.

She could see the desperation in his face and the fear that shone in his eyes. Never had she seen her friend so desperate for something, but this was his mate. This was his other half – that’s why he couldn’t stand the distance. That’s why this scared the life out of him.

“It’s okay Lucy” She said, “He’s forgiven. I do understand why he did what he did and I do appreciate the apology, but you shouldn’t take the week from him. He doesn’t deserve to lose it.”

The pink haired boy smiled and hugged his mate. She had never seen him so happy.

Maybe his mate was just what he needed.


End file.
